Behind the eyes
by justen rules
Summary: He hides everything behind his eyes. His life, emotions and true intentions. Can one girl figure out why? Rated M for language and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its original characters; I do own my plot and my own original characters though.

* * *

><p>"Wake up... Wake up! WAKE UP!" I was suddenly pushed out of bed. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at the one who had pushed me. He had dark purple hair that was the color of the sky at night; he had silvery grey eyes and was about as tall as me.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted angrily as I stood up from where I landed.

"It's the first day of school, you have about-" he paused to check the silver Rolex watch on his left wrist "-25 minutes to get dressed, get ready, and get to school." he said chuckling slightly.

My eyes widened,_"How the hell did I forget about school?"_I thought to myself as I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. Thank God I decided to sleep in my clothes the night before; I finished brushing my teeth and grabbed my backpack. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier Kippou?" I asked angrily as I grabbed my keys and walked in the garage.

"Because I thought it would be funny to see you be late on your first day." He grinned and I felt the sudden urge to knock him out.

"Yeah but there's one problem with your plan, you're going to be late too." I said as I walked out into the garage and opened the door to my dark blue Bugatti Veyron and Kippou threw his backpack into the back seat –I had a custom made Bugatti that had a backseat in it- and climbed into the passenger seat.

"My classes don't start for another 40 minutes." He said as I started the car and pulled out of the garage.

I looked back at the mansion through my rearview mirrors. Kippou and I were both very wealthy, but his parents said that he was too young and immature to live on his own. But we convinced them that if we shared a house with both of us and my other friend Naruto, then it would be okay. After a few minutes the school came into view, Konohagakure High School. I had gone to Konohagakure from kindergarten to 8thgrade, but then I decided it would be better to transfer to Otogakure High. Otogakure High was burned down from a terrible accident so I then transferred to Akatsuki High School, but for reasons I'd rather not explain I had to leave and so now I'm a student at Konohagakure High.

I pulled into the parking lot and Kippou grabbed his backpack and got out -he had his own car but he was having it repainted so I drove him to school.

"Hey Teme!" somebody shouted and I turned to see Naruto waving at me. Naruto was a little shorter than me; he had bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Naruto looked at me in shock. "Sasuke, you forgot to put in your contacts!" he said with a sense of urgency in his voice. Shit how could I have forgotten to put them in? I reached into my backpack and pulled out the contact container. I carefully pulled them out and placed them over my eyes, they were the special kind of contacts that make your eyes look a different color.

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted and then looked over at Kippou and Naruto. "Why do you even wear those contacts? Your eyes aren't that weird." Kippou asked and I looked over at him like he was crazy.

Naruto spoke up, "Not that bad! He looks like a demon with his eyes! No offense Sasuke."

"None taken Dobe." I said as I started walking towards the school. I had about 10 minutes to get to class before I'm late. I walked through the front door of the school and the two followed me.

"Hi Kippou-san, Naruto-san, and…" a black haired girl said as she walked by us –Kippou and Naruto had been going to this school the years I was gone- and looked at me questioningly.

"Hi Nee-san." I said recognizing her from middle school.

"Umm do I know you?" she asked politely, and then her eyes widened, "Onii-san!" she nearly screamed and pulled me into a bear hug. "I didn't even recognize you for a second." She cheered as she hugged me harder.

"Can't… breathe… too… much… hugging." I choked out. She released me as I took in deep breaths, now I knew what people meant when they said you see your life flash before your eyes; and I saw a lot of smirking. I could feel Kippou's burning gaze on my back as he glared at me.

"I'm so glad your back Onii-chan!" Yuikin exclaimed as she jumped up and down with excitement. Yuikin wasn't really my younger sister although people often thought she was because of our similar hair color. We were very close friends and I acted like a big brother to her. So pretty much I beat up any guy who tried to date her.

Kippou spoke up, "Sasuke I think we all need to get to class." I couldn't help but smirk slightly at how Kippou was being jealous. I had no interest in dating Yuikin because she wasn't my type and because I didn't think of her that way, at least not anymore, but that didn't mean I wouldn't rub it in Kippou's face later.

Naruto and Kippou walked into the Trigonometry classroom since they both had it for first period and I continued walking until I got to the Chemistry Class. I opened the door and saw the teacher; he had pale white skin, long dark hair, and snake like features.

There was a nametag on his desk that read_Mr. Orochimaru_and he looked over at me and said, "Ahh you mussst be the new ssstudent Ssssassuke Uchiha." He hissed on the S's like a snake and I immediately felt creeped out.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" a girl screamed and I looked over to find the source. It was a pretty blonde girl with bright blue-green eyes and her hair covered one of her eyes.

"Hi Ino." I grumbled; she was one of my most annoying fan girls in middle school. I prayed that she would be the only fan girl I got this year.

"Take a sssseat, anyone will do." Orochimaru said and I sat down at an empty table. "Looksss like thatsss everybody." Orochimaru said as he closed the door and took attendance, and then he pulled out a stack of papers, "Sssso now for your firsssst asssssignment, I'm giving you all a tessst worth 10% of your final grade." He said as he handed the stack of tests to a student and they were passed around. Numerous complains could be heard around the room. I could already tell Orochimaru was going to be a very hated teacher.

"You've got to be kidding me! These are like college level questions, there's no way any of us will know any of this!" a student complained as he stood up.

"I know." Orochimaru said and laughed, I looked down at my test and started writing. After the test was over Orochimaru was at his desk grading papers.

"Ten percent, F, fifteen percent, F, ninety-sssix percent, F… wait what!" Orochimaru stood from his desk and held up the paper. "Uchiha Sasuke, there is no way you could've gotten 48 questionssss right, you must've cheated sssso you'll be receiving a 0." He said angrily glaring at me.

"I didn't cheat, I'm just smart." I said in a monotone voice as I glared back at him.

"Sssso then you wouldn't mind if I quizzed you right now?" he said with anger and a kind of deviousness lacing his voice.

"Go right ahead." I said.

"Okay then, what is the chemical formula for uranium?" he asked, he probably thought I wouldn't be able to answer it.

"Well there are several forms of uranium, for example uranium oxide would be U3O8 or UO2 while uranium hexafluoride would be UF6 and uranium tetra fluoride would be UF4." I said and Orochimaru snapped a ruler he had been holding.

"That'sss… correct." He said angrily as his glare intensified, I just smirked.

"Would you like to ask me anything else?" I said smoothly as I sat back down. I could tell this was going to be a fun class.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th****Period**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my Math Class not really paying attention to the teacher; it's not like I needed to anyways, and I had a private tutor over summer vacation every year so I was very smart for my age. Naruto was sitting in the desk in front of me and he was sleeping away.<p>

"Can anybody solve the problem, (1x5) + 4 (93x 4) -379?" the teacher asked then she looked at the sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto, would you like to answer the question?" Naruto snapped awake hearing his name. He looked up at the board and figured out the teacher had asked him a question. He started to panic as he tried to figure out the question, I sighed and tapped him twice on the back with my pencil.

"Umm… 2?" Naruto said and the teacher seemed shocked that Naruto had gotten the question right.

"That's correct." She said as she went back to teaching the lesson. Naruto turned and whispered, "Thanks Teme." I nodded.

"You owe me one now Dobe." I whispered back and he shivered at the thought, my favors were never good.

* * *

><p><strong>End of school<strong>

* * *

><p>I was waiting impatiently by my car; Kippou should've been here 15 minutes ago. I saw him walking out of the school's entrance and a couple of cheerleaders were flirting with him. Kippou walked up to the car and threw his backpack in the back seat next to mine and turned back to the cheerleaders.<p>

"Well it was nice talking to you girls, and I'll consider the invitation." He said politely as he got into the car, the cheerleaders then turned their attention to me.

"There's going to be a party tomorrow, want to come?" The one who appeared to be their leader asked slightly seductive.

"Sure." I said. She pulled out a slip of paper then wrote something on it then handed it to me.

"I wrote my phone number down; just call me if you need anything, anything at all." She seductively said and she gave me a wink before her and the other two cheerleaders turned and left.

I climbed in the car and put the key in the ignition; I pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove back down to our house.

"So are you going to that party tomorrow?" Kippou broke the silence; I nodded my head_ yes_ as I pulled into the garage and grabbed my backpack from the backseat. I walked into the living room and pulled out the note the cheerleader gave me and read it.

* * *

><p><em>The party is at 9:00; my phone number is (1)533-777-3458 call me later, my name is Karin XOXOXO.<em>

* * *

><p>I tucked the note back into my pocket and looked at the grandfather clock on the far wall of the living room, it read 6:21. "It's still pretty early; wanna go play some video games?" Kippou asked. Naruto, who had gotten home before us, walked into the living room.<p>

"Sure, but I have to do my homework first, it's super hard." He said as he pulled some papers out of his backpack.

"I'll help you guys do your homework… if… Naruto has to be 'it' tomorrow at the party." I offered.

"Wait, why do I have to be 'it'?" Naruto asked knowing very well what I was talking about.

"Because it's funnier when your 'it'; so is that a yes or a no?" I asked, Naruto sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>I finished up the homework -not to make myself sound like a nerd but the homework was child's play to me. I separated the stacks of homework into a pile for Naruto and one for Kippou and placed them on the kitchen table. The kitchen had all blue tiles –the only color all three of us could agree on- and state of the art appliances. The table was big enough to seat around 20 people and was made of expensive granite. The granite was a very dark blue almost black color with flecks of purple that could only be seen if you really looked for them.<p>

I walked out into the living room, which had 3 long couches, a dark blue one, a bright orange one, and a silvery grey one, the color of our three clans. I ran up a spiral staircase and ran to the end of the hallway up to an elevator –the house has over 12 floors and it just seemed cool to have an elevator in the house- and hit the button at the side. A few seconds later the doors opened and I stepped inside, I pressed a red button with a picture of a game controller on it and the doors closed as the metal box I was in lurched upwards. It arrived at the game room and I stepped inside, the room was absolutely massive.

There was a snack bar in the middle of the room full of junk food and soda, and a stash of monster energy drinks that I kept hidden. On the far wall was a Beowulf cluster (a/n: if you don't know what that is, it's a supercomputer made by connecting a bunch of smaller computers) used for running large gamming files and downloads. Next was a bunch of old arcade games like Galaga and pinball machines. Then there was a couch made for relaxing and a large case with tons of handheld games and systems like 3DS's and Game-boys. Then against the wall closest to the door where I was standing was a massive custom made 200 inch T.V. that took up the entire wall with 5 bean bag chairs in front of it where Kippou and Naruto sat playing _Call of Duty_.

"Stupid Zombies!" Naruto shouted as he threw his titanium controller –all the controllers were made extra durable for moments like these- on the ground in his anger. The controller made a loud_thud_as it hit the ground, bounced once, and hit Naruto in the leg. "Ouch!" he yelled in pain as he sat down in a red bean bag chair and clutched his leg in pain.

I couldn't hold in my laughter at the display, Naruto and Kippou turned to look at me laughing, "Oh hey Teme/Sasuke." they said finally noticing me. I walked over and plopped down in a chair grabbing my personal controller that I had custom made with just the right amount of sensitivity and my hands fit perfectly around it.

"Okay, start a new game; I'll show you how to really play." I smirked.

"This level is like impossible to get past stage 50." Kippou said as he went to the menu and started up a new game, creepy music played as their characters appeared and screen and Sasuke skillfully moved the controller to make his character move to all the windows and start firing.

"Bet I can make it to at least stage 120." I said confidently.

"I'll bet $200 you can't even make half that." Kippou said and Naruto joined in on the bet.

"Deal." I said as I took out another round of zombies.

* * *

><p><strong>About 1 hour later<strong>

* * *

><p>"No way!" Naruto shouted as the screen said 'wave 238' and I was still playing.<p>

"How the hell are you doing that?" Kippou asked as his character fell for the 7th time this wave and I revived him again. Once the last zombie fell I quickly moved my character.

"Just do this Kippou; move your guy in front of that corner and go prone." I commanded and he did as I asked. I made my character stand on his to gain a little bit of height, I made my character run at the corner, then jump and do a 180 mid air. My part of the screen shook as my character entered a ditch, whenever the zombies tried to attack me they would get stuck on a tiny can in front of the corner. Kippou's character was quickly overwhelmed by zombies and Naruto's followed.

"Well I've won the bet anyways, might as well quit now." I said as I made my character jump out of the ditch and the zombies immediately swarmed him. The words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen as the zombies blew up on screen. I held out my hand and Naruto and Kippou hesitantly handed me $200 each.

"Let's play a different game." Kippou said as he walked over a secret panel in the wall, he pulled it off revealing hundreds of games just for the XBOX 360.

"One sec, I'm gonna grab a drink." I said as I stood from my seat and hopped over the snack-bar, I pulled out a case of Monster energy import and also a hidden bottle of Grey Goose Vodka. I pulled out a 32 ounce glass and poured the Monster in first then filled the glass the rest of the way up with the Vodka.

I used a spoon to stir the glass so its contents would properly mix together and then took a large swig of it. Since it had Vodka in it, the drink made me less focused, but because of the energy drink, it made me more focused. It was an odd feeling having the two effects happening at once. I set the glass down next to my chair as Kippou put a new game into the XBOX and the screen changed until it _read Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_ with a picture of a man wearing an army helmet and an urban background.

"I thought this game wasn't out till like November?" Naruto said confused.

"I know a guy." Was all Kippou said as he went to multiplayer and we entered a match. We quickly selected our weapons and Naruto spoke up.

"Wanna play Michael Myers?" he asked and we both nodded. We entered the game and Kippou and I both pulled out our pistols. The rules of Michael Myers where simple, one person is it and must use a knife to kill everybody, when only one person if left they can use a pistol to kill him. Last man standing is the winner, which was usually me.

"How the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked stunned; Kippou had won the match, he climbed to the top of a building, jumped off while spinning and shot once, getting a head shot on Naruto.

"Show off." I muttered as I looked up at the clock, it read 2:38 AM. "It's pretty late, might as well call it a night." I said groggily, the energy drink was wearing off and I was dangerously close to crashing. I put my controller on a stand under the T.V. and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened as Naruto and Kippou stepped in and I followed them barely able to keep my eyes opened.

The elevator stopped at the living room of the house and we split up going to our respective rooms. I walked into my room; it had an 80 inch 3D flat-screen against the far wall that I could watch from my bed. My bed was a king sized bed and it was also a waterbed, my entire room was decorated in blue, black, and red for my clan's colors and had my clan's symbol on almost everything. There was a small couch on the wall to the right of my bed and a chair on each end of it. I walked into my closet which was right next to the T.V. I pressed a few buttons on a touch-screen panel on the wall of the closet. It was a system we all had in our closets, we pressed buttons for what we wanted to wear and those clothes would go along special rails in the closet and appear right in front of us.

I pressed a few buttons and my pajamas appeared in front of me. They weren't really pajamas, just loose clothes I wore when I slept. I quickly changed into them then collapsed on my bed. The bed shook from the impact but quickly settled. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and slowly stretched and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I blinked a few times from the harsh sunlight pouring in through my window. I walked over and closed the dark blue curtains to stop the invasive light from blinding me. I exited my room and walked down a long hallway, the entire house had 4 different areas that we called zones. Blue zones meant they were my part of the house, purple was Kippou's, orange was Naruto's, and grey were all of ours. We liked to have our personal space especially since the only other inhabitants of the house were 2 other guys. I walked to the end of the hallway and walked out into the living room finally starting to wake up. I smelled something cooking in the kitchen and immediately knew it was Naruto making ramen. Naruto has a serious obsession with ramen; I once caught him trying to make a ramen smoothie in a blender.<p>

I walked into the kitchen where Kippou was texting on his iPhone while Naruto had a large pot making ramen -as I suspected.

"Kippou, Dobe." I said as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some Mountain Dew. I twisted off the cap and drank the cool liquid. Naruto took the pot of ramen off the stove and poured it into a large bowl, he picked up a pair of chop sticks and tried to eat some but it burned his tongue from the heat.

"Oww thath wath hoth." Naruto said not able to speak properly because he was sticking his tongue out trying to cool it down. Kippou started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and hit the ground with a _thud_. My head was pounding from every sound and light; damn hangover. I groaned out and walked over to the fridge; I grabbed two apples for breakfast and decided to work out.

I left the kitchen and walked over to the workout room, it was full of state of the art workout equipment. I started with the bench press then ran on the treadmill then finished with some crunches. I was all sweaty after my workout so I went up to my room and took a quick shower and then stepped downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw it was now 7:20, only about 2 hours till the party started. I texted Naruto and Kippou to get ready as I ran up the steps to my room to start to get ready myself.

* * *

><p>I got into my bathroom and combed my messy hair so that it was in my usual spiky style. I brushed my teeth and then put my contacts in. I walked over to my closet and picked out a grey shirt with a black leather jacket and some black jeans. I put on some cologne then walked into the living room to wait for Kippou and Naruto. Kippou came running out of his room brushing his hair; he was wearing a silvery grey jacket, a light blue shirt underneath it, and grey jeans. He finished combing his purple hair into a style that looked the same as mine on the back was fewer spike.<p>

"Is Naruto done yet?" he asked as he set the comb down on the table. I shook my head _no_ and Kippou took a seat on the other end of the couch. After about 20 minutes, Naruto finally came running out of his room on the right side of the house. I and Kippou impatiently looked over at him. "What took you so long?" Kippou said as the two of us stood up and started walking towards the garage.

"Sorry it took so long, I kind of got distracted and then I couldn't find the right thing to wear." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Couldn't find the right outfit? You sound like a girl right now Naruto." Kippou chuckled as I unlocked the Veyron and got into the front seat. Kippou was in the passenger seat and Naruto was in the back. I started the engine and pulled out of the garage as we headed for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later at the party<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh." Naruto started.<p>

"My." Kippou continued.

"God." I finished.

We had just arrived at the party and the first thing we saw was that it was being held in a mansion that put ours to shame. The next thing we noticed was the loud music playing inside, and the most interesting thing was the groups of people making out on the front lawn. This was definitely going to be a good party.

"Ah it's good to be back." I said as I stepped into the mansion. I spotted the red headed cheerleader who invited me. "Hey Karin!" I shouted above the music and she turned and waved at me. I made my way through the crowd until I was standing next to her.

"When did you get here?" she shouted but the music was so loud I could hardly hear her. I grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. We were the only ones there and the music wasn't as loud.

"It's more private in here." I said and I could see a mischievous gleam in her bright red eyes, they weren't like glowing red, more like a pinkish color; I had to admit, Karin was pretty hot. At that moment Kippou and Naruto walked into the kitchen ruining the mood.

"Well Sasuke, it's time for Naruto to pay up." Kippou grinned; even I couldn't help but smirk.

"Hey Karin, who's the least popular girl at this party?" I asked the red haired cheerleader.

"Ummmm… that would probably be… Hinata Hyuuga, she's super shy and always wears unattractive clothes, why do you ask?" she asked me.

"It's a game thing the three of us do, whoever is 'it' has to talk to the least popular girl for the entire party." I explained the game to her.

She giggled a bit, "Well let me show you where she is." Karin said as she led us into the living room where the crowd had grown even more in the few minutes we were gone. Karin pointed over to a girl standing in the corner; she had white eyes with no pupils that looked kind of creepy. She also had inky black hair that reached her hips, and she wore a thick white coat even in the hot room.

"Wow, she's actually pretty cute." Naruto said.

"Well, maybe a-" I started but when I looked over at Naruto, he had disappeared. I looked around and saw he was already talking to Hinata. "He works fast; maybe you should go talk to Yuikin." I suggested to Kippou. Karin turned to Kippou.

"Yuikin? Black hair, golden eyes?" she asked him. Kippou nodded as he imagined his dream girl, Karin put her finger on her chin like she was thinking. "I've seen her before, she looks pretty hot, I can see why you're attracted to her." me and Kippou just started staring at Karin. "What? Why are you staring at me?" Karin said looking between Kippou and I.

"You just said you found another girl attractive, are you a lesbian?" Kippou asked and Karin just started laughing.

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm straight." Karin laughed and she didn't seem offended by Kippou's question.

"Well I'm going to see if I can find Yuikin." Kippou said as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Want to dance?" I asked and Karin nodded. The song _Cinderella Man _was playing loudly and Karin started moving her hips to the beat of the music. Karin started lightly grinding her hips against mine, the song ended and the song, _The Show Goes On_ started playing loudly.

Karin's movements were quickly arousing me; I placed my hands on her hips and started grinding against her movements. Karin turned to face me but continued to grind her body against mine and then she leaned forward and kissed me. I was slightly shocked but then I realized that by how aggressively she was kissing me, that it wasn't an emotional kiss for when you like someone, but a rough passionate kiss for pleasure. I started kissing her back and she moaned into my mouth. I ran my tongue along her lower lip then broke the kiss; her red eyes had a devious shine in them.

"Not bad Sasuke-kun." She cooed seductively. "Be right back." She said as she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

I decided to look around for Naruto. I walked into the kitchen, no Naruto. I made my way through the crowd into a hallway that only had a few people in it, most of them were drunk and making out, I even spotted a few girls making out with each other. I passed by them and saw I was in another wing of the house; it was golden colored and had gold decorations on the walls and even the furniture. I walked around a chair.

"Oh Onii-chan." I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw Yuikin standing there holding a plastic cup in her hand.

"Oh hey Nee-chan, I didn't notice you there." I said as I walked over to her. I noticed she was slightly leaning against the wall. I grabbed the cup from her hand before she could protest and looked inside, I saw it was beer and gave her a disapproving look. "You're too young to drink Nee-chan." I said as I held the cup above her reach as she tried to take it back.

"You're no fun, besides, this is my house anyways, it's not like I'm going to drink and drive." She pouted and crossed her arms. Then she turned to me and pursed her lip forwards while giving me puppy dog eyes. "Please give it back Onii-chan." She said as her bottom quivered slightly like she was going to cry.

"Why should I?" I asked. The next thing she did surprised even me. Yuikin leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. It was full of emotion unlike the kiss Karin had given me earlier.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

I pushed away from Yuikin and turned to see Kippou glaring at me angrily. "Kippou she just-" I started trying to explain why I was kissing my best friend's dream girl but he just stormed off.

"Just forget about him." Yuikin said as she tried to kiss me again but I ducked away from her, she looked at me confused.

"Yuikin, I may have had feelings for you before, but you broke up with me, and when Kippou told me he had feelings for you, then I lost what little feelings I had left for you. Now I've got to go see if I can salvage our friendship." I said as I turned to go find my purple haired best friend.

* * *

><p>I spotted Kippou going into a hallway on the other end of the living room, meaning I would have to make my way through the huge crowd to follow him. I kept getting bumped as I fought through the crowd. I stopped momentarily when I saw Naruto talking with that girl Hinata. She blushed every time he would say something and they seemed to be hitting it off quite well. I turned back to the task at hand, I had to find Kippou. I turned the corner and saw three identical doors on each side of the hallway. I tried the first door then immediately shut it; this party was getting wilder by the minute. I tried the second door on the left more cautiously and saw it was a bedroom; nobody seemed to be there so I tried the 3rd door. Again it was empty. I tried all the other doors and was at the final one. I opened it and saw it was a storage room, it was quite large though.<p>

I saw Kippou was at the far end of the room, he slammed his fist into the wall angrily. "Umm… Kippou, you okay?" I asked and he turned and glared me angrily.

"What do you want?" he shouted angrily while clenching his fists.

"I just wanted to explain-" I started but Kippou interrupted me.

"Shut up! You knew I liked Yuikin and yet you still kissed her!" he shouted as he tried to punch me.

I grabbed his fist, "Kippou calm down!" I shouted at him. He ignored it and used his other fist to try and hit me in the face. I ducked under it but I let go of his other fist which he brought up and hit me square in the chest. I dropped to the ground clutching my chest in pain.

"You're so pathetic Sasuke; you can't even stand up for yourself, always hiding behind your money and friends. Maybe if you would've actually learned to stand up for yourself your family would still be alive." Kippou mocked.

Something inside me snapped and I saw red. I tackled Kippou to the ground and started pounding his face. He held his arms up to shield himself; he swung his arm up and hit me across the face. My contacts came out and cracked in half when they hit the floor. That was the last straw. I pulled Kippou into a standing position and punched him in the face; I heard a cracking sound as his nose broke from the impact and blood sprayed on my face. I brought my knee up into Kippou's chest and then punched him in the face again. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into a wall, he was knocked out from the impact and he slumped to the floor. I closed to the door to the room behind me and walked into a bathroom.

I washed most of his blood from my face and hands then looked into the mirror. I definitely had to go home and grab another pair of contacts to cover up my eyes. I walked out of the room and into the crowd and made my way outside over to my car. I sent a text to Naruto as I unlocked the car door and stepped in.

* * *

><p><em>From: King Uchiha<em>

_To: Prince Uzumaki_

_I've gotta go home early, my contacts broke. You'll have to find your own way home. _

_Sakura no koibito _(a/n: that's the signature on Sasuke's phone)

_PS. Kippou's unconscious in a storage closet; you might wanna get him an ambulance. _

* * *

><p>A few minutes later my phone vibrated as Naruto sent me a text back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>From: Prince Uzumaki<em>

_To: King Uchiha_

_What the hell did you do to him? He looks like he's half dead!_

_Ramen Rules! _(Naruto's signature)

* * *

><p>I ignored the text as I got into the garage and locked the car doors after I got out. I got upstairs into my room and locked the door behind me; I really wanted to just be left along right now. I collapsed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling as I thought things over.<em>"It was a mistake coming back. Tomorrow I should just pack my things up and head back to Akatsuki High. I probably made my best friend hate me forever, and probably Nee-chan as well."<em>I sighed out. I closed my eyes to try and get at least a little bit of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes groggily; my head hurt like hell and my body ached all over as I felt a massive hang-over affecting me. I pulled out of bed and threw on a pair of black shorts and a black tee-shirt with 'Zombies hate fast food' on it with a drawing of a person in a running outfit. I looked over and saw that I wasn't in my house. <em>

_"Where the hell am I?" I said aloud. I walked over to the door, opened it and walked into the living room of the house. I then recognized the house and my jaw dropped. I looked over at the calendar and immediately panicked. It was August 14__th__, the worst day of my life._

_I ran to the door leading outside and threw it open, and shut it behind me. Sweat rolled down my forehead as I looked around, a car pulled up to the house. A younger version of me stepped out of the car. _

_"By Mrs. Kongouseki." The younger me called as he stepped out of the car. He walked right through me and couldn't seem to see me; he walked up to the door and I yelled to him to stop. I tried to grab him but my hand passed right through him. He opened the door and took off his shoes, "Mother, Father, Itachi, I'm home." He called out. I tried to run, to not have to relive this but my body wouldn't listen to me, it moved on its own and followed him into the living room. There, on the couch, were large bloodstains, my younger self gasped and began to panic. _

_"Mom, Dad, Itachi! Is anybody there?" he yelled out. A loud thud was audible from the kitchen and we both ran there to find the source of it. "This can't be. This can't be happening again!" I screamed in my mind as I saw the gruesome scene in front of me. My father was lying dead on the table; his body was mutilated and cut in too many pieces to count. My mother was in the middle of the room, she collapsed from a huge wound in her stomach. Who did this to them you may ask? It was none other than my brother, Itachi._

_Itachi was holding a large bloody butcher knife in his hand and had a sadistic grin on his face. The metallic aroma of blood reached my nose, oh how I hated that smell; I had smelled enough of it to last a lifetime._

_"Why? Why would you do this Itachi?" My younger self shouted angrily at our brother as tears rolled down his eyes. _

_"You would never understand little brother! You're not even worth killing." Itachi said as he turned to leave. My younger self shook with anger, sorrow, and dozens of other emotions as they overwhelmed him. He grabbed a knife out of a holder and charged Itachi; Itachi turned and grabbed my younger self's arm. "You're not strong enough to kill me little brother; and you probably never will be." Itachi said as he grabbed the younger me's arm and threw him against the wall. His head connected with the wall and passed out. Itachi turned and looked directly at me, "You're next."_

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked this chapter; since I've been home schooled since middle school I wouldn't know what a real High School is like so please forgive me if it isn't that realistic. As always, please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the Eyes: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My characters are mine, everything else isn't.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long. I was stuck on one scene for over a month. In case anybody was wondering, this story takes place in the U.S. but a lot of the characters are from Japan, they just moved when they were younger.<p>

* * *

><p>I bolted awake.<p>

I was covered in sweat and panting heavily._"It was just a dream."_I thought as I tried to calm down. I looked over at the clock and it read 11:38—my heart thudded loudly in my chest; I was going to be late for school. Then I remembered that today was Saturday. I was grateful that they had decided to have the first day of school on a Friday.

I sighed in relief as I leaned back in bed and rested my head on my pillows. My thoughts wandered to the dream—I hadn't had that dream for over three years now. Maybe it was just the stress of school getting to me, or maybe it was just how much I had to drink last night?

After just sitting in bed trying to fall asleep again for an hour, I finally dragged myself out of bed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked over to my closet. I hit a few buttons on the panel and my clothes appeared in front of me. I have a blue short-sleeved shirt with a fan-like design on the back that was my clan's symbol. I also had on some black shorts with the fan on the pockets.

I walked out of my room down the long blue hallway until I was at the door to the living room. I took a right in the living room to a silver door with two large silver _K_s on it. I pulled out a key ring and tried a few keys until it finally unlocked.

I walked down the long silvery hallway; it reflected light a little too well and didn't help much with my hangover. I finally got to Kippou's room and unlocked it—inside the room was mostly shades of light blue, silver, and platinum. He had a Jacuzzi against the far wall, a mini bar right next to it, a king sized bed on the far end of the wall. He also had the same kind of closet as the one in my room, and then the far wall was caged off and I heard a slight rustling sound as I turned on the lights.

I walked over to the cages and a pair of light blue eyes met my onyx (because of my contacts) ones. I was looking at Kippou's pet Island Fox; I have no idea how he got one since they're endangered, but he kept this one as a pet. I was also confused as to why this fox was pure silver. I looked up Island Foxes once, and it said they were supposed to be grey on top with some brown fur on their stomachs.

The fox made small squeaking sounds that meant he wanted to be fed; I walked over to a stand next to the fence and picked up some fox food that Kippou had specially made. Since I put Kippou in the hospital, the least I could do was keep his pet from starving.

I picked up the fox's bowl from the cage; he licked my hand when I reached down. I poured some of the food into the bowl and set it back down; I didn't have to give him water because his water bowl is connected to a sensor. Whenever the water got below a certain level it would pump more into it and it was connected to a water pump so it never had to be refilled.

Giniro, the fox, looked up at me and his tail swished from side to side playfully. I started petting the blue eyed animal's stomach as he playfully rolled over. After a few minutes I stood to leave and Giniro made a small whining sound in protest as I stopped petting him.

"Sorry little guy, I've got to go." I said to the silvery fox as I turned and left. I locked up Kippou's part of the house and grabbed my keys from the kitchen table where I left them last night.

I looked around for Naruto but didn't see him—so he was either still sleeping or out somewhere. I ran up to my room quickly and changed into a jogging outfit consisting of some loose shorts and a plain tee shirt. I unplugged my phone from its charger and shoved it into my pocket as I headed out for a quick morning jog. I ran out the backdoor and locked it behind me; I placed the earphones of my iPod in my ears and quickly found the song I wanted as I started jogging through the woods behind the mansion.

* * *

><p>I followed a worn path through the woods as I ran; my heart thudded loudly in my chest as it started beating faster and faster. A low hanging branch forced me to duck as I continued down the trail. I loved taking a jog in the morning, it always helped me clear my head; and with everything that happened yesterday, I needed to get my thoughts straight.<p>

I had to admit… I still had feelings for Yuikin, but Kippou was my best friend and I knew he was in love with her. While I didn't want to start going out with her again, I still had to tell her I didn't have romantic feelings for her while still not hurting her feelings. If I could just find a way to get Yuikin to go out with Kippou, that would fix all of my issues; but my silvery-eyed friend seemed to be invisible to her no matter what he did. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I pulled it out and read over the text.

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuikin<em>

_Can you pls come over? We really need to talk about last night and Kuro wants to see you._

* * *

><p><strong>3rdPerson POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke shoved the phone back into his pocket. Sighing, he decided to go over to see Kuro, Yuikin's little sister. He ran along the path back to the house and ran upstairs to get a quick shower then changed into the clothes he wore earlier before his jog. Soon he was walking up to the front door to Yuikin's housemansion; it was surprisingly clean despite the party that happened just last night. He lifted his fist to knock on the door but hesitated.

Did he really want to see Yuikin after kissing her at a party?

Surely she realized he was just doing it because the both of them were drunk. Before he could completely psych himself out, he knocked several times on the large door before the door clicked open.

"Sasuke!" a high-pitched feminine voice squealed as the owner of said voice pulled Sasuke into a crushing hug. The owner was Kuro; she was now 16 years old and held a striking similarity to her sister. The only difference was that Kuro was about two inches shorter than her sister, her curves were less developed though still impressive, and her eyes were a different color.

Sasuke blushed from the hug when he realized how _grown up_ Kuro had become since he last saw her three years ago. Kuro finally broke the hug with excitement shining in her multi-colored eyes. You see, Kuro had an extreme case of _heterochromia iridis_, which was a medical condition where a person has either two differently colored eyes or more than one color in each eye. Kuro had the latter—her eyes were the 7 colors of the rainbow, and though it sounds odd they were actually mesmerizing to see.

"Hello nee-chan." Sasuke ruffled Kuro's hair; she pouted as she tried to fix her raven locks. Sasuke noticed a small black lotus flower in her hair as a decoration as she finally fixed her hair. Unlike her older sister, Kuro didn't address Sasuke like an older brother; though the two still had the same brother-sister relationship.

"Onee-chan is upstairs getting dressed; you can wait for her inside." Kuro moved out of the doorway as Sasuke stepped inside and removed his shoes. Kuro led Sasuke into her living room and sat down on the couch while Sasuke took a seat next to her. "I'm so glad you're back Sasuke! How long have you been back for?" The rainbow-eyed female asked, glad to have her older-brother-figure back.

"About a week; I was too busy setting up the house and catching up with Naruto and Kippou to come visit." Sasuke replied noticing how Kuro seemed to hang on to his every word.

"I see; but I have to ask, why are your eyes black now?" Kuro asked observing that Sasuke's eyes had changed colors since she last saw him.

"Special contacts." Sasuke was startled when Kuro got right against his face staring into his eyes. Sasuke's breathing hitched when he realized her presence so close to him; the two were barely a breaths width apart. While Sasuke found the position awkward, his body enjoyed it and he became aroused from Kuro's close proximity.

"Can I see your eyes without contacts?" Sasuke backed up from Kuro.

"No." he replied sternly.

"Why not?" Kuro whined scooting closer to Sasuke who was practically falling off the couch so he had no more room to back up.

"I've been called a _freak_ enough times because of my eyes." Kuro noticed Sasuke's gaze soften for a moment before returning to his normal emotionless look.

"Why won't you let me see them? I've seen your eyes before and you never wore contacts." Kuro pouted pushing out her lower lip and her eyes became dewy as she did her best puppy dog eyes.

"When I transferred schools, everybody called me a monster when they saw me. That's why I transferred again to Akatsuki High, but I wore the contacts and everything was fine. And stop doing those puppy dog eyes!" Kuro frowned and crossed her arms.

"I never thought you were a freak." She spoke so softly Sasuke didn't hear her words. After sitting in awkward silence, Sasuke finally broke it.

"Fine. I'll take the damn contacts off." Sasuke carefully removed his contacts and placed them in a liquid-filled container before shoving the cylinder into his pocket. Kuro's sadness instantly dissolved as she turned towards Sasuke seeing his uncovered eyes.

"See? There's nothing wrong with your eyes." Kuro gave a heartwarming smile.

Both of them turned when they heard the sound of rapid footsteps as Yuikin descended the stairs two-at-a-time. She was running a comb furiously through her hair which was slightly damp. "Hey Kuro have you seen my—oh hey Onii-chan!" Sasuke turned towards the golden-eyed girl. She let out a gasp when she saw he wasn't wearing contacts and tripped landing ungracefully on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The older black-haired girl got back to her feet while rubbing her aching back. "Sorry about that Onii-chan… I wasn't expecting…" Yuikin trailed off obviously trying not to insult Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a sad sigh. "It's fine; I should get going anyways." He stood to leave but Kuro clung on to his arm.

"But you just got here." Kuro whined trying to pull Sasuke back down on the couch. Yuikin noticed the subtle features on Sasuke's face—from spending nearly every day together as children she could tell Sasuke was depressed.

"How about the three of us spend the day together, just like we used to?" Yuikin spoke up after thinking for a moment.

"That sounds like a great idea; it'll give us time to catch up. How about it Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to Kuro, who was giving him another puppy dog face, to Yuikin who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He let out a sigh; there was no arguing with these two so he simply nodded his head.

"I've just got to finish combing my hair and I'll be right back." Yuikin said as she rushed into the nearest bathroom to finish combing her hair before it completely dried. While his golden-eyed _sister_ combed her hair, Sasuke tried to get his arm free from Kuro's grip finding her hugging up against his arm a little too stimulating; she tightened her grip and didn't let go.

While Sasuke did think of the two as sisters to him, he was also aware that they weren't related by blood, and he wasn't blind to how beautiful they were. Sasuke was only 18, so his hormones were still very uncontrollable; he just hoped he could make it through spending a day with both the attractive females.

Yuikin walked out of the bathroom; her onyx hair was done into a ponytail that, unfortunately for Sasuke, coupled with the neck line of her shirt revealed her large bosom. Yuikin had on a pair of golden earrings shaped like stars that sparkled just like her eyes. She wore no makeup besides some clear lip gloss that made her plump lips even more tempting than they already were. She had on a black halter top with her family crest on the back. Yuikin also had on a pair of black jeans; she grabbed a white jacket and hastily threw it on.

"So, how do I look?" Yuikin asked doing a pose for Sasuke. Words such as _hot_, _sexy_, and _damn_ floated to the front of Sasuke's mind. But he was an Uchiha, and saying something like that would tarnish the reputation Uchiha males spent generations earning, and so he responded with a simple, "You look fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day (Sasuke's POV)<strong>

oOo

"The movie was awesome!" Kuro cheered as the three of us walked out of the movie theater. Both of my arms were being clutched against the girls' chests. They had been like that through the entire movie and I had to focus on something—_anything_—besides the _bumps_ beings pressed against my upper arms.

"I know a café near here that has the _best_ espresso ever." Yuikin tugged on my arm nearly dragging me while I was forced to follow. So far I had taken the girls shopping and was forced to hold their mountain of bags, watched them try on several different outfits, and just got finished seeing a new movie that came out. Surprisingly, Yuikin hadn't tried flirting with me and hadn't spoken about the kiss last night. Maybe she only did it because she was drunk?

I was snapped from my thoughts when Kuro spoke up. "Will you order for us while we find a table?" I nodded as we walked into the café. There were a few booths against the far wall along with several tables taking up almost half the space of the coffee shop. After telling me their orders, they sat down in a booth while I got into the small line to the counter. After a few minutes I was next in line.

"I'll take three scones, a dark chocolate mocha, a double espresso with extra sugar, and a plain coffee with milk, sugar, and cream." I asked politely handing the woman behind the counter two twenty-dollar bills. I noticed the woman looked very familiar; she had shoulder length inky black hair, pale skin, and white pupil-less eyes.

She was the girl at the party Naruto was hanging out with—Hinata Hyuuga or something like that. "Hey, weren't you at that party last night?" Nobody else was in line so I stood at the counter waiting for my order to be ready.

"Y-yeah, I'm s-sorry but h-have we met b-before?" she stuttered like she was nervous, which she seemed to be.

"We haven't met, but I believe you met my friend, Naruto, last night—spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, says, _believe it_, all the time?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of the loud blonde male.

"Y-you know N-naruto! U-umm if y-you s-see h-him can y-you g-give him t-this? I n-never g-got a chance last n-night" Hinata pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote something down on it before handing it to me with a shaking hand.

"Sure." I responded taking the scrap of paper, which was her phone number, and shoved it into my back pocket as Hinata handed me my change. After a few more minutes, she handed me a bag and a tray with the drinks on it. Thanking her, I placed a few dollars in a tip jar next to the register. As I sat down in the booth across from my _little sisters_, I noticed the cold glares they were giving me.

"What?" why the hell did they seem angry at me?

"Did you just get that girl at the register's phone number?" Kuro asked with her eyebrow twitching from irritation. I felt uncomfortable under her and her sister's gaze.

"Yeah, but it's for Naruto; apparently that girl has a crush on him." Their glares softened from the explanation, what the hell was that about? We ate and drank our coffee in silence—after throwing away the empty cups I walked back to my car once again with the girls clutching my arms.

I noticed how dark it was outside. It was much later than I thought it was. Walking around to the side of the theater where the parking lot was, I noticed four guys standing around my car. They looked like they were looking for trouble—the two of them I could see, the other two were on the other side and I could only see their heads, wore grey hoodies and their jeans looked several sizes too big.

Instinctively I walked slightly in front of the girls, as we approached all four guys that stood in front of us. They were all at least an inch shorter than me and only one looked particularly strong. We stopped in front of them as they formed a wall in front of me; if they wanted to start trouble I could easily beat them. Ever since I was 12, I trained in several different fighting styles and combined them to make my own. That way nobody could predict my moves.

"That's a nice car ya got here." The strongest looking one of the bunch spoke up heavily slurring; I caught a glimpse of his gold tooth when he spoke.

"Yes it is. Now I suggest you move out of the way so I can get in it." I growled and the four laughed at me, oh how I wanted to knock them out.

"And what'cha gonna do if we don't?" the one next to the strong looking one asked. "

If you don't, the four of you are going to be in for a lot of pain, and I'd rather not get this shirt dirty." They laughed again. I saw the one on the far left pull out a switch blade and the girls gasped in unison. I could feel them pressing up against me for protection.

"How about you hand over those two _whores_ behind you and we'll let you be on your way?" The one with the knife said holding it up. My blood was boiling. I could handle them insulting me, but nobody insulted my _sisters_ and got away with it.

"I don't think so." I clenched my hands into fists ready to punch the one closest to me.

"Grab him." The stronger looking guy and the one next to him lunged at me but I was faster. I ducked down and grabbed their legs then stood up, using their own momentum to flip them over. The stronger one let out a groan as he and his buddy landed face first on the pavement.

The one without a knife swung a fist at me. I moved back making the punch miss by a mere centimeter. I could feel the wind from the punch as my heart sped up and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I brought my knee up into his chest; he groaned in pain falling to his knees and I knocked him out with a quick blow to the back of his neck. Before I could knock the one with the knife out, my hands were violently grabbed and held behind my back. The other two ruffians had snuck up on me and were obviously furious from their concrete face-plants.

"Not so badass now ain't 'ya?" the one holding my right arm said with a smirk.

"Let him go you bastards!" all three of them turned.

_"Please tell me that wasn't Yuikin."_I thought as I also turned as best as I could to see who said the insult. It was Yuikin. The one holding the knife quickly advanced on her holding the knife to her throat while grabbing Kuro's hair and pulling on it hard.

"I think we could have some fun with you two." He said huskily and Yuikin visibly shivered in disgust.

"Touch either of them, and I you'll wish you had never been _born_." I growled out. The stronger of the thugs punched me in the chest as they all laughed. The punch had hit me in my abs, so most of the impact was absorbed and it didn't hurt at all. I pretended to be in pain as I got to my knees.

Silently adjusting my legs so I could have enough force to throw the two off me I heard a tearing sound. The thug with the knife had cut off the front of Yuikin's shirt revealing her black lace bra. Something inside me snapped; red filled my vision as I quickly stood up knocking the two holding me down off of their feet. They let go of my arms when they hit the ground and without wasting a second, I charged the one with the knife.

He didn't even have time to realize his buddies had fallen when I reached him. I grabbed his wrist that held the knife and with a sickening crack snapped his wrist bone. The knife clattered to the ground as I slid my arm around his neck while pressing my other arm behind his head, pressing it forward. He tried frantically to escape my grip as all the blood and oxygen was cut off from his head slowly draining the life out of him. His struggling died down but I didn't stop, this bastard had to pay!

"Sasuke stop!" My grip slackened. I released the limp body in my arms and stood up on shaky legs. "Look out!" Kuro's eyes widened and I could feel somebody behind me. Before I could turn, Kuro kicked him and from the moan of pain he let out, she hit him right in the groin. He fell to the ground and passed out from the pain.

"Are you two okay?" I handed Yuikin my jacket to cover up, now that her shirt was ruined. They both shook their heads slowly—they were pretty shaken up but at least they were both okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown time later<strong>

* * *

><p>I brushed my sweat-soaked hair back as it fell back into its normal style. My breathing evened out as I shook the dream from my mind. I had the dream about Itachi again; thank god my alarm woke me up before it got to the worst part. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and walked into my bathroom half asleep to get a quick shower before school. My life seemed like hell at the moment; Kippou got home from the hospital late last night and still hasn't even let me explain what happened. Yuikin and Kuro had probably been traumatized from those thugs attacking us, and to top it all off, these stupid nightmares won't <em>fucking stop<em>!

As I finished my shower, I checked my watch and saw I had only twenty minutes to get to my car or I'd be late. I threw on some clothes and raced out the door only to collide with something, painfully. "Shit." I groaned clutching my head in pain while waiting for the throbbing to stop.

"That hurt Teme." Naruto got to his feet as I did the same; he looked in as much of a hurry as me at the moment. I and Naruto got out the door into the garage at the same time as he hopped into his car, a bright orange _Ferrari FXX Evoluzione_ while I hopped into my _Bugatti_. Kippou's car, a _Gumpert Apollo_, had gotten out of the shop so I no longer had to drive him to school, thank god.

* * *

><p>I reached my first class just before the bell rang; I let out a sigh of relief that Orochimaru wouldn't have a reason to give me detention. I took a seat at the only empty table as Orochimaru closed the door and walked up to the chalk board.<p>

"Today classs, you will be paired with your lab partnerssss for the resssst of the year." Half the class shivered from his cold voice while the other half, which was mostly girls, got excited about who their lab partner would be. "You will be paired with the other perssson at your table. Mr. Uchiha, your partner is currently ssssick and hasn't been able to come to ssschool. You will have to work on your own until ssshe comesss back in a few dayss." Shrugging indifferently, I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and started copying down notes as Orochimaru wrote them on the chalk board.

The entire classroom was quiet except for the sound of pencil on paper, the occasional shuffling of chairs, and our creepy teacher writing on the chalk board. I made sure to write my notes neatly and organized to make it easier to read later.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally time for second period, the silence was shattered by the loud creaking of chairs and students piling out of the door.

"Mr. Uchiha, I need a word with you." Orochimaru's voice hissed behind me. "I need you to deliver your lab partner'sss homework to her houssse after ssschool." He outstretched a pale hand clutching a stack of homework, apparently from all of my mysterious partner's classes. Who could my partner be? This class was going to bug me all day.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the day (3rd person)<strong>

* * *

><p>The entire school let out a collective sigh of relief as the bell rang and school finally let out. Naruto was one of the first students out the front door of the school followed closely by Sasuke. "Hey Teme, want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully turning to his friend.<p>

"Can't; have to go deliver this homework to one of my classmates." The onyx-eyed male held up the nearly half-a-foot thick stack of papers as he said that.

"Fine—oh! I wonder if Hinata-chan will want to come with me?" Naruto muttered as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

Sasuke jumped in his car and looked down at the sheet of paper with his lab partner's address written on it. _"Hmm, this is on my way home."_ He thought as he started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p>The growl of the engine cut off as Sasuke exited his car and looked up at the large house in front of him. "Guess this is the place…" he muttered under his breath as he walked up to the front door and knocked a few times. A man who was obviously a butler answered the door. He had light brown hair that was grey around the edges and he wore a suit and a pair of glasses.<p>

"How may I help you, sir?" the man asked politely. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer the man, but a voice from inside the house rang out.

"Who's at the door, Henry-san?" the voice sounded like it belonged to a teenage girl due to the high-pitch, yet it also sounded quite weak and frail.

"I was told to deliver this homework to whoever lives here." Sasuke held up the papers as he said this in a similar manner he did to Naruto.

"Would you like to come in?" The butler, whose name was apparently Henry, asked as he stepped aside so Sauske could come inside, the Uchiha nodding. Henry walked around a corner out of Sasuke's view as he gestured for him to follow. Walking around the corner, he was now in a large living room; there was a marble fireplace in the far wall crackling softly with a large TV hanging above it.

The floor was a light brown marble with flecks of tan and white in it. There was a large window that reached from floor to ceiling on either side of the fireplace providing a beautiful view of the woods behind the mansion. In the center of the room was a leather couch, and resting on said couch was a person Sasuke thought he would never see again.

"Sakura?" he said in disbelief nearly dropping the stack of papers he held.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed jumping off the couch and pulling him into a tight hug. She was nearly a head shorter than Sasuke so her head only reached his mid-neck.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in… what? Eight years?" Sasuke asked hugging his childhood friend.

"I moved back here last year. The question is, what are you doing back?" Sakura asked breaking the hug. Now that he could examine her more closely, he saw how much she had changed, which was normal considering it had been almost a decade since he last saw her.

Her formerly light red hair had gotten even lighter and was now bright pink. Her jade eyes sparkled with happiness and her porcelain skin was just like he remembered. Her cheeks were very red and her face was a little paler than the rest of her body; she obviously had a cold or some other ailment. "I came to deliver your homework from the days you missed; you're sick just like always I see." Sakura had a very weak immune system since she was born and was often hospitalized due to it. It was actually due to her weak immune system that they met.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>It had only been three days since Itachi had killed off Sasuke's parents and knocked the young boy unconscious. Sasuke awoke in a hospital unable to handle the news and had thrown a massive fit of rage. He just wished it had all been just a bad dream, but no, it was all too real. It was now night time, around 12:30am, but Sasuke couldn't sleep. He had to stay in the hospital for another four days while a few of his injuries healed.<p>

"_Why_?" he whispered aloud as he wiped a few fresh tears from his eyes and tried to fall asleep. There was no sound except the occasional clicking of the high heels of the nurses clicking in the hallways, and the soft beeps of the few machines hooked up to the traumatized Uchiha. He tossed and turned trying to sleep; despite how tired he was he just couldn't sleep. His dreams were filled with specters of his brother, taunting him endlessly until he would awake no more rested than when he began.

He sat up—seeing his efforts to sleep were futile and felt around next to the hospital bed until he found a small remote connected to the bed by a thin cord. He pressed a large red button on the bottom of the remote labeled _Call Nurse_, and after a few seconds, the door opened and a nurse walked into the room clicking the light on.

"Can't sleep?" The nurse asked and Sasuke nodded. The nurse had long pink hair and beautiful brown eyes and had a very sweet and loving voice. "I've got an idea. My daughter Sakura is also here a few rooms over and she can't sleep either. Would you like to go see her?" she asked with a very kind voice; she had obviously been a nurse for a very long time. Sasuke nodded once again as the nurse walked over to him and gently pulled off the small pads on his chest that monitored his heartbeat. The machine that the pads were attached to made a loud ringing noise before the nurse turned it off and picked up the five-year-old Sasuke.

They passed by a few nurses sitting at computers who looked up at Sasuke as the nurse carried him. "I'm just taking the little guy to visit Sakura. I'm sure they can cheer each other up." She beamed; Sasuke wondered how she could be so happy this late at night.

They walked past dozens of doors until they came to one with two plastic numbers making a _38 _on the front of the door. The nurse opened the door and inside was a young girl around Sasuke's age with light red hair and viridian eyes. She was sitting on the hospital bed reading a book.

She glanced up when she heard the door opening and saw her mother carrying a young boy with black hair that was spiky in the back and black eyes (he also wore contacts when he was a child). "Hi mommy. Who's he?" she asked. She paused and sneezed into a tissue before throwing away the piece of paper and used a bit of hand sanitizer to clean off her hands. The nurse set Sasuke on the bed next to Sakura.

"Sakura, this is Sasuke. He couldn't sleep either so I figured you two could play together." The nurse smiled and Sakura nodded examining the boy next to her.

_"He's cute!"_ a voice in her head spoke up. _"I know!"_ the red-head thought to her inner excitedly. The raven haired boy also inspected the other person on the bed, he had no interest in girls due to his age but he still found her kind of… cute.

"Hi." Sasuke greeted, shyly blushing slightly as Sakura did the same. Sakura's mother smiled seeing the two starting to talk; they seemed to be getting along very well. She silently left the room closing the door; those two would definitely become close friends.

Over the years, the two became inseparably close. After Sasuke got out of the hospital, he went to live with his father's best friend and his godfather. Sakura's dad was a businessman and often went on extended trips while Sakura's mother quit her job as a nurse and traveled to less-developed countries to provide medical care elsewhere. Sakura stayed over Sasuke's house whenever her parents were gone giving her a sense of closeness to the Uchiha no other girl had. But one day, on Sakura's tenth birthday, she showed up at Sasuke's house with a glum look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun… I just found out… my family is moving away." Sasuke gasped in disbelief. "I won't be able to see you again. But promise me we'll always be best friends." She took Sasuke's hands.

"I promise." He said pulling her into a hug. He pulled away. "I got you a present." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It had a silver chain and on the end was a small sakura flower made of pink diamonds. It took Sasuke a month to convince his step father to buy him the necklace so he could give it to Sakura but it was worth it seeing her reaction.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" the sad atmosphere temporarily dissolved. After that day, Sasuke never saw his best friend again, that is until today.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end<strong>

* * *

><p>Thinking back on it, Sasuke never showed Sakura what his eyes really looked like. The thought had just never occurred to him. A glimmer of silver caught his eyes as he realized Sakura was wearing the necklace he gave to her on that day. The silver was a bit tarnished from age and there were a few extra links added to it so it wouldn't choke her.<p>

"You're still wearing that old thing?" Sasuke gestured to the necklace.

"Of course I do. It was all I had to remember you by." Sakura gave him a warm smile like when they were just kids, the edges of Sasuke's lips curled up into a half smile. Looking around, the Uchiha realized Henry had disappeared somewhere leaving just him and Sakura alone. "I still can't believe you're back. I should be okay to go back to school tomorrow so we can hang out all day, okay?" Sakura asked and received a nod. Sakura opened her mouth to ask a question then shut it as she thought it over.

"Umm… Can I ask a favor of you? My parents don't trust me enough to buy me a car so I normally have Henry drive me to school. But he has personal business to do tomorrow and I didn't want to make him miss that to drive me to school. So I was wondering if you could… pick me up and give me a ride to school?" she asked timidly. Why did she say it like she expected him to yell at her?

"Sure. I'll be here half an hour before school starts. Make sure you're ready by then."

After talking and catching up for several hours, Sasuke finally bid Sakura farewell and went home happier than he had been in days. It was like spending time with her just washed away all of his stress from this week.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

* * *

><p>Waking up early the next day, Sasuke quickly got ready for school. As he was rushing into the garage, he, Naruto, and Kippou all got stuck in the small doorway all trying to be the first one out. They fell in a heap and let out a collective groan of pain. Naruto was the first one to stand up as he swiftly got into his car and took off followed closely by Kippou and lastly Sasuke.<p>

Getting back to his feet and brushing the dust off his clothes, the raven-haired male quickly got into his own car. After a few minutes of driving, he was outside Sakura's house. He got out of the car and leaned against it facing the house. He checked his watch; she should've been ready five minutes ago.

_"Why do girls always take so much longer to get ready?"_ he thought to himself just as the front door to the house opened up and Sakura quickly made her way over to Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late! I didn't hear my alarm clock go off." She apologized while getting in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry about it." He said hopping over the hood of the car and getting in the driver's seat.

"Nice car. What kind is it?" Sakura asked after a few minutes as she stared out her window at the trees whizzing in and out of her view.

"_Bugatti Veyron_ super sport—fastest street legal car in the world." Sasuke said proudly.

"I wish my parents would buy me a car, they said they'd get me one on my 20th birthday but that's still two years away!" she exclaimed, Sasuke smirked a little; she still seemed to be the feisty girl he remembered. The car pulled into the parking lot next to dozens of other expensive cars; nearly everybody who went to this school came from very wealthy families.

The two climbed out of the car and grabbed their backpacks from the back seat. Several students, mostly females, glared at Sakura when they saw that Sasuke gave her a ride to school. Soon gossip about the two spread throughout school like wildfire as the rumors became more and more diluted and farther from the truth. Sakura seemed to be oblivious to the dirty looks and harsh whispers as the two entered their first class. Both put their homework in a basket on Orochimaru's desk before taking a seat at their table.

The snake-like teacher glanced up from some book he was reading while he waited for class to start. "Ahh, missss Haruno, I sssee you're feeling better." Sakura nodded but said nothing more. Orochimaru locked the door as class began.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the day<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is taking her so long?" Sasuke questioned aloud. After their last class together, Sakura said she had to go get something from her locker, which was 20 minutes ago. Letting out a sigh, he decided to go look for the pinkette. Dodging past the mass of students pouring out of the school and making his way up the stairs, he looked left and right—which way was her locker?<p>

Deciding on going left, he passed a few students who were doing afterschool activities and such but saw no trace of the rosette. He was about to turn back when he saw a small book on the ground. Pausing, he picked up the book—it was a notebook with _H.S._ written in neat cursive on the front.

This was definitely her book; but where the hell was she?

A cold chill swept up Sasuke's back, something was wrong. He took off down the hallway ignoring the angry cries as he nearly collided with several students and teachers. He reached a door leading to the stairwell and paused, the door was slightly ajar and he could hear muttering from within.

Opening the door slightly so he could get a better look, he saw two guys; they were about his age and obviously worked out due to their large muscles. They were both blocking Sakura as she tried to move past them.

"Let me go!" she angrily shouted at the two and tried to shove past them. The one on the left grabbed her arm and threw her roughly to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." He said as they both took a step towards her.

Sakura backed up trying to get away from the two but her back was pressed firmly against the wall. She had nowhere to run. The guy who had thrown her raised a fist to strike her. Before he could even throw the punch, she heard a loud _thwack_ and he collapsed on the ground with a _thud_.

"Don't you know it's impolite to hit a lady?" Sasuke said cracking his knuckles. The guy on the ground had passed out from a rough hit to the back of his neck so Sasuke turned his attention to the other one. The remaining attacker was shoved roughly into the wall and lifted by his neck off the ground.

"You're going to tell me why you attacked her." Sasuke growled.

"Or else what?" he smirked.

"Left or right?" Sasuke asked.

"Left or right what?" he asked confused.

"Which arm do you want broken? Now hurry up—I don't have all day." Sasuke pressed him against the wall even harder. Managing to get one of his arms free, the guy delivered a painful blow to the side of Sasuke's face. "You shouldn't have done that." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sasuke threw him onto the ground and pinned his neck under the heel of his shoe. "Care to answer my question now?"

"Fine. Some girl paid us to beat her up. Her name was… Kirin… Kary…" his voice trailed off as he tried to remember the girl's name.

"Karin?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. If that bitch did this, then she was going to pay dearly.

"Yeah… that's it… Karin; she had red hair and it was all messed up on one side and straight on the other." The guy said, still trying to get Sasuke's foot off of his neck. Sasuke leaned down and with a swift strike knocked the guy unconscious painlessly.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked turning to Sakura. As soon as they made eye-contact her eyes went wide and she pressed herself even farther into the wall.

"S-Sasuke y-your eyes..." She stuttered. As she said that, he noticed two small round objects on the ground next to her. His contacts had come out when he got punched in the face. And Sakura now had a clear view of his eyes.


End file.
